Not Innocent!
by DoctorCrookshanksHolmes
Summary: Steve plays video games. Snarky Tony is snarky. Steve isn't the innocent golden boy everyone thinks he is. And Clint makes an appearance because I like Hawkeye. EXPLICIT!


"Uh, Cap? What are you doing?" Tony's amused voice broke through the entranced and focused look on Steve's face as he pressed buttons on the X-Box remote.

"What? Oh, hey Tony. Clint showed me this game where I attack zombies! It's really cool!" He turned to Tony with a happy grin on his face. "Wanna play?"

Tony laughed and sat down. "Sure thing, Capsicle. I'm always up to school your patriotic ass at something. So which one is this? Nazi Zombies?"

Steve looked at him curiously. "Nah, this is Left 4 Dead. Do they have a game with Nazi zombies?"

Tony laughed and grabbed a controller. "Yeah. We'll play that another time. Meanwhile, show me how to play this one, okay?"

Steve's face brightened considerably and he restarted the game to let Tony join. He managed to explain the controls to Tony with minimal confusion, a feat that Tony attributed to the Hawk loving this game more than life itself. The man literally played it all day with Steve if it was possible.

"Ready to try?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded and stretched out across the couch, his feet ending up in Steve's lap. "Ready."

Steve only smiled when Tony's feet landed in his lap. He was mostly used to Tony's complete lack of personal space; the only thing that really startled him anymore was the occasional flying leap and tackle he would do if you took the last beer in the refrigerator.

They played through the first level without any major difficulties, though Tony did twitch when he got pummeled by a particularly nasty zombie, leaving his feet far too high up on Steve's thighs for his comfort. Still, he readied the next level and tried to ignore the growing heat in his lower abdomen.

Tony smirked at Steve's obvious discomfort. The guy was just so easy to embarrass that he couldn't help himself. He frowned when he heard a girl crying in the game and he turned to Steve. "Uh, Cap? What's that crying?"

Steve just smiled and kept playing. Tony shrugged and wandered blindly around the map until he found the source of the crying, which appeared to be a small girl crying.

"Steve? Do I help her up? What's wrong with her?" Tony asked, confused.

"Don't do anything, Tony. Leave her," Steve instructed, remembering the first time he had played this with Clint and how horribly it had gone when he tried to help her. Clint had roared with laughter at him when he had yelped in terror.

Tony considered Steve's advice before deciding to ignore it. He walked right up to the crying girl, pressing every button he could trying to help her up.

Steve started giggling when the girl started growling, and when Tony started running away and the girl attacked him, Steve laughed out loud, pressing a large hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter as he found Tony's character and killed the zombie that had destroyed him.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked, laughter escaping him in short bursts.

"That, my friend, was what Clint calls 'The Bitch'. Tasha says it's really called a witch, but I like Clint's name better."

Tony roared with laughter. "We'll corrupt you yet, Cap! Clint seems to be beating me to the punch, though," he pouted.

Steve paused the game and looked at Tony. "What makes you think," he began in a low voice. "that I am so innocent?"

Tony's eyes widened. "Jeez, Rogers, chill. I'm simply saying that, out of all of us here at Stark Tower, you're the most innocent, being America's golden boy and all."

Steve took Tony's controller and placed it on the coffee table next to his own. He leaned toward Tony, invading his personal space this time, and right before he pressed his lips to Tony's he said "You think so, Stark?"

Tony nodded imperceptibly. "Yeah, I think so. Unless you want to prove me otherwise?"

Steve grinned wickedly before Tony suddenly found himself with a handfull of a very warm, very hard Steve Rogers. Steve attacked his lips, biting and licking and otherwise driving Tony crazy. Steve's hands were wandering everywhere, eventually settling on Tony's ass.

"Hey, Cap? This isn't exactly the best place to-" he was cut off as Steve picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing."

"I believe you, Capsicle. No need to prove yourself by asserting dominance, you know. I know how strong you are; I've read my father's reports and-"

Steve pushed him up on the wall and bit his lip, rolling his hips into the shorter mans and tangling his hand in Tony's hair. "You talk... WAY too much... for your own good," he groaned, punctuating every phrase with a thrust.

Tony gasped against his mouth. "Understood, Cap. Let's go."

Steve rolled his hips again before throwing Tony over his shoulder again. "You did challenge me, remember. I'll call the shots."

Tony grinned. "Yes, sir!" He yelled.

Steve groaned and pushed open his door, walked over to the bed and unceremoniously dumped Tony onto it.

"Jeez, Cap, be a bit more careful, will ya?" Tony said, not really complaining but trying to get Steve to react like he did in the hallway and take total control.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he attacked Tony's clothes, throwing them on the floor until he was completely naked. "This," Tony complained, pulling at Steve's shirt. "This."

Steve laughed. He pulled his shirt off and pushed down his pants and boxers. He stood before Tony and raised his eyebrows. "Better?"

Tony grinned. "Much. C'mere, Cap."

Steve grabbed a bottle of lube out of his side table and settled himself over Tony, slicking his fingers and dancing them over his hole.

"Steve. You gotta do something or I'm going to flip shit," Tony said, his eyes dark with lust.

Steve pressed his finger inside Tony and held his hips down so that he wouldn't buck up. After a few minutes of prepping him, Tony was writhing on the bed. "Steve. Now, dammit."

Steve slicked his erection and positioned himself to enter Tony. "Still think I'm innocent?" He asked quietly, a grin distorting his usually serious features.

"Fucking hell, Cap, no! You're not innocent. Now PROVE IT."

Steve slid into Tony with a groan. "Jesus, Steve, that serum did wonderful things to you, didn't it?"

Steve laughed, his whole body shaking. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Tony's prostate head on (which Tony was very vocal about).

Steve pounded into Tony ferociously, leaning down to bite at his lips and neck. He grasped Tony's cock and jerked in time to his thrusts, thrusting into Tony as hard as he could, hitting his prostate every time and groaning every time Tony gasped.

"Steve," Tony whimpered, clutching at Steve's forearms.

"I know, honey. Let go," Steve purred into his ear, groaning as Tony came hard and squeezed his inner muscles on Steve's erection.

"Ah, god, Tony," Steve groaned. "So fucking close."

Tony sporadically clenched his muscles until Steve came with a shout.

He rolled off of Tony and grabbed a Kleenex from the side table and cleaned them off before pulling Tony close and holding him until they fell into a restful sleep.

The next day, Clint came home to find Steve and Tony sitting on the couch playing his favourite game.

"You teaching Tony how to kill zombies, Cap?" Clint asked, grinning.

"You bet. Care to join?" Steve asked, smiling.

"Sure thing." Clint leapt over the couch and sat between them, picking up a controller and joining.

"So how'd you get this ass to play?" Clint asked. "I've been trying to get him to play for ages."

Steve grinned wickedly. "He asserted that I was innocent and I proved I wasn't." When Clint's eyes widened Steve continued "I should probably ask again. Care to join?"

Clint looked from Steve to Tony, then back to Steve. "Oh, hell yeah," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

For the second time within a day, Steve picked Tony up, this time throwing Clint over his other shoulder. He walked towards his room, extraordinarily glad he wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was.


End file.
